


Come Peek Inside My Head

by eeyore9990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll be storing a bunch of random Sterek headcanons.  The ask/prompt for each headcanon will be in the notes preceding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: 
> 
> I love your head canons. Who is surprisingly vanilla sometimes: Derek or Stiles? Who proposed first? Who is actually the most romantic? How do they actually got together? Do they sleep naked?
> 
>  
> 
> _This one may have been previously posted in my Series of Sterek Shorts series. If so, just skip ahead! I have several I'll be posting today._

**Who is ~~surprisingly vanilla~~ kinky sometimes: Derek or Stiles?**

Not Derek. Derek is quite content just having slow, amazing sex. Or fast, amazing sex. Basically, Derek is happy as a clam having sex with someone who isn’t determined to kill the entire town or what’s remaining of his family. Plus, when Derek hears about kink? It brings his mind to bad places. Places like the five inch stiletto heels Kate would wear and then make him lick before he was allowed to touch her, all the while she smirked down at him. Yeah. Not Derek.

Also, not Stiles. Not that Stiles doesn’t occasionally have the odd thought about kink — several times per day — but from the second he touches any part of Derek, all thought flies out the window and all he can focus on is getting his hands on _more_ of Derek, now, faster, please. 

**Who proposed first?**

Oh wow, you had to bring up _that_ time? Oh man, that was bad. It was the worst time in their entire relationship.

See, one night while Derek was cooking dinner, Stiles leaned in, gave a giant sniff of the herb-encrusted, pan-seared tilapia, and sighed, “Marry me.” As often happens, they both went completely still, everything — including time — seemed to slow down, and then Stiles got completely serious, went down on one knee, and with a shaky smile, grabbed Derek’s hand and said, “No, really. Marry me. Please?”

Derek stared down at him with a furious look on his face — his eyebrows hadn’t done _that_ in almost a _year_ — and then, without another word, turned and stomped through the house, out the front door, and drove away. Stiles was _devastated._ He spent the next two days at Scott and Allison’s, not even crying, just… wandering around in a daze, trying to figure out what he’d done wrong.

Three days after the disastrous proposal, odd things started happening. Balloons and roses and tiny children serenading him in the park. It was like a Disney musical threw up on him. And at the end of it was a half-grumpy, half-contrite Derek, who was dressed in a tux, holding a single rose, around which was a pair of wedding rings tied together with a red string (they’d had a few very energetic conversations about the red string of fate). 

It turned out that Derek had been planning this huge, extravagant gesture for _months_ , which Stiles’ impromptu, spur-of-the-goddamn-moment proposal had almost ruined. Stiles nearly didn’t say yes. The tears he hadn’t shed in three days almost made an appearance as he yelled at Derek for being a goddamn emotionally constipated _moron_ right there in the middle of the town square, while they were surrounded by tiny toddlers (wearing tiaras, what the fuck?), and with the horse attached to a horse-drawn carriage just casually pooping in the road. When Derek finally took Stiles into his arms, whispering how sorry he was for reacting badly, Stiles sniffed, grabbed the rings, and said, “Just remember who asked first, asshole.”

**Who is actually the most romantic?**

With the exception of the fantastically horrible proposal fiasco (and maybe because of it), Stiles is the one for the big, romantic gestures. I mean, this is the same kid that bought over $600 worth of birthday presents for a girl because he couldn’t choose just one. With Derek, who does actually return his feelings and with whom he gets to have all the sex, the gestures are even more extravagant. Derek had to set a price limit on all gifts to keep Stiles from going into massive debt.

But for the little moments? The kisses on the back of the neck, the rubbing of the thumb over the back of Stiles’ hand while they’re watching Netflix, the softly whispered words of love? Yeah, that’s Derek. 

**How do they actually get together?**

Well, it’s not how you’d think. It wasn’t a fireworks moment, or right after the latest monster of the week. It was in the middle of a quiet moment, when Stiles looked up from a book he was researching in at the same time that Derek looked up from a book he was reading _for pleasure, Stiles, because sometimes people actually_ like _to read_. And in that moment, something happened. Maybe they saw each other for the first time. Or maybe it was something more. But it was like the air was sucked from the room, and both of them felt it. 

The rest of the pack likes to think they knew it was coming, but really, they’d given up after two years of exquisite subtext between the two. They all really thought Derek and Stiles were just going to deny it forever. It had nothing to do with denial. It was about being ready. And it took about three years for Derek to shed the guilt of the past and just that long for Stiles to understand that he was someone that another person could look at the way Derek looks at him.

**Do they sleep naked?**

When they first got together, Stiles made a list of rules. That was the first one. Sleep Naked. It took about three days for them to realize their lives were not compatible with naked sleeping. So now, after they’ve had their sexy fun times, if they’re still capable of moving, they at least slip their boxers back on.

_Yeah, yeah, I screwed up the first question._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boobearbubba asked:
> 
> Who's the most protective? (Like it doesn't have to be a life-or-death situation, it could even be a spider in the shower or something like that [I so think Derek would kill a spider for Stiles] heh ^-^)

Oh no no no. Derek would not _dare_ kill a spider. Stiles would lecture him for _days_ if he even thought about it. The proper way to handle spiders is to capture them in a cup or something and remove them from the house. Spiders are awesome, and Stiles won’t admit it, but Derek knows he’s kind of hoping for a radioactive one to come along and bite him so he can get awesome superpowers without having to give up the ability to use mountain ash.

As to which of them is the most protective, it’s a complete tie. See, Derek would give his life in a heartbeat for Stiles, but as powerful and strong as he is physically, he’s so damaged on the inside, in ways that only Stiles can truly understand. And even Stiles is aware that his understanding is limited. 

So Stiles protects Derek’s heart, and Derek protects Stiles’ body.

... _When the little idiot lets him,_ Derek mutters under his breath as he removes a black widow spider from the bathroom…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theremightbecookiemonsters asked:
> 
> If you are still doing the headcanons thing. Assuming Derek and Stiles have kids, how enthusiastic is the Sheriff about being a grandpa and does he break out the naked baby pictures and tell embarrassing stories about Stiles being a little shit? :D

Enthusiastic grandpa? 

Oh my yes, but first he has to get past the fact that men can get pregnant. And okay, Derek is a werewolf, so that’s a whole other biology lesson, but the last John heard, boy wolves didn’t have the necessary plumbing for carrying children any more than boy humans do. So yeah, there’s that. 

And then he has to sit by himself for a bit because Derek being pregnant means Stiles topped at least once, right? And look, John is savvy. He understands about switch hitters and that sometimes catchers can pitch and pitchers can catch (yes, sex broken down into baseball terms, he’s okay with this) but have you SEEN Derek Hale? Derek makes JOHN feel dainty, okay? So, yeah, trying to imagine Stiles topping is like trying to imagine a chihuahua impregnating a pit bull. Not that Stiles is small. Hell, their heights are close enough that there’s really no noticeable difference. It’s just…Derek. Biceps. Pecs that probably require support bras when he works out. He’s muscle on top of muscle and….DEREK.

But once he gets over that, John has a field day anticipating his grandchild. He goes to the appointments with Derek, loads up Stiles with every parenting manual ever (not that they’re worth the paper they’re printed on, but Stiles has found his niche in research, and this settles him) and he basically just revels in all the things he missed out on when he was deployed to Bosnia during Claudia’s pregnancy. He’s going to spoil this kid rotten. 

He has to. He’s grandparenting for four and he feels that responsibility keenly.

As for the naked baby pictures of Stiles? Hahaha, yeah right. He doesn’t have a chance to because Stiles beats him to it. For some strange reason, his son delights in showing off his naked baby pictures.

Maybe it’s because of how much the sight of them simultaneously melts Derek and makes the tips of his ears turn red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> OMG, you broke me with your superb Sterek head canons. Can I ask more? Does Stiles get his nipple pierced after all? Do they want to adopt kids? How is their wedding? Do they enjoy travelling? Is Derek polyglot? Is Stiles sapiosexual?

Stiles plans to get his nipple pierced. He makes it all the way into the tattoo place, into the back room, and then nopes the fuck out as soon as the pull out the piercing gun. Nope. Nope nope nope.

They actually DO adopt. Three natural siblings whose parents died in a fire. As soon as Derek hears the news and Stiles sees the look on his face, they know what they have to do. There isn’t really even a discussion. The Sheriff (and Mr Whittemore) helps them push the case through. 

They very rarely travel and then it’s to see various pack members who’ve spread out. For one thing, Stiles has trouble sleeping without his pillow, but he's too stubborn to admit he needs it because he's _a goddamn adult, Derek, I'm not a child who needs his fucking pillow, okay?_ (Except for how he totally is.) For another, being away from the scents of home unnerves Derek. He can't relax in places that smell wrong, and his anxiety feeds Stiles' until they return home far more exhausted than they were when they decided to go on vacation in the first place.

The only time they ever had fun on vacation was when Scott snuck a bag of their dirty laundry with him to a hotel. He put _their_ sheets on the bed, hid their clothes throughout the room, and just basically made it smell like them. He talked them into going to the hotel -- he'd already paid for it... and for three extra "scenting" days -- and Stiles nearly cried when he saw that Scott had sent his pillow ahead of them. Derek nearly cried at that too, but more so at the thoughtfulness that Scott showed in setting this whole vacation up for them.

Derek rarely says it out loud, because he doesn't feel the need to -- everyone loves Scott -- but Scott is a natural alpha. He just knows how to take care of his pack, sometimes even when his pack doesn't know how to take care of itself.

Derek IS a polyglot, but his accents are horrendous. Every time they go somewhere that his skills with his tongue are put to the test -- oh my god, Stiles, _really?_ \-- there are bitten-back smiles and sometimes outright winces. But he can make himself understood and is fluent with four languages besides English.

Stiles, of course, thinks that's hot.

He thinks it's hot because he _so totally is_ sapiosexual. How can you even ask?! He spent the first half of his life in love with the girl who is setting the math world on **fire**. So yeah, Derek's quiet braininess is such a fucking turn on it's a wonder the two of them are ever out of bed. 

When Derek really wants to distract Stiles, he starts discussing things like _string theory_ , and Stiles gets so hard, so fast, he gets a head rush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Before Stiles, did Derek bone other guys? What about Stiles?

Six years in New York, trying to find anything to fill the emptiness in his soul? Yeah, Derek boned other guys. And was boned by other guys. And participated in orgies. There were mornings he woke up with no recollection of the night before _and he is immune to the effects of alcohol._ He just wanted to forget, for an hour here and there, … everything. He wanted to forget everything. 

But if you ask Derek, before Stiles there was no one. No one worth remembering. Because Stiles has taught Derek that he doesn’t have to forget to heal. He can live and laugh and love without dishonoring the memory of his family. 

As for Stiles, yes he did. Stiles went to college and spent all four years mostly single. By mostly, I mean he fell laughing into as many beds as he was invited to, and it didn’t take him long to realize he didn’t give a rat’s ass what sort of genitalia he was putting his mouth on. He loves giving oral, okay? Receiving it is fucking awesome, too, but he really loves when someone falls apart under him. It’s a special kind of power.

But he never got attached to anyone beyond lasting friendship. He didn’t want to tie himself down to any one person because he knew he’d be returning to Beacon Hills. To the pack. His plans never wavered from standing at Scott’s side. And maybe, possibly, there was a tiny little part of him that hoped that one day Derek would _see_ him. Not as the flailing, dorky kid with the buzzcut from the forest, but see him as what he’s become. A somewhat dorky, but extremely competent man. Sure, maybe he still flails a bit, but have you seen the way he moves his hips? Mmmm, yeah. Just like that…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> More head canon questions coming your way: Is Derek a good father? Ok, that's a stupid question, but my heart melts when I think of Derek with kids and I would love to hear you talk about it. And what kind of father is Stiles? I bet he'd try to be as awesome as the sherif, right?

Derek is a paranoid father. For the first six months of their daughter’s life, he is terrified of touching her. He’s come a long way, but something about being responsible for another person makes him revert to the person he was when Stiles first met him: closed off, terrified, non-communicative. She’s just… she’s so breakable. So tiny. He could _hurt her, Stiles._ Other things could hurt her. Do you know how many carcinogens are just floating around in the fucking AIR? DO YOU?!

He slowly starts to settle down, sometime around that horrible ninth month when she comes down with croup and can only rest when she’s laying on his chest, drooling all over him and feverish while her whole tiny — _she’s actually kinda sturdy, Derek —_ body is wracked with low, wet coughs. He just wants to take her pain and illness away — and he does, as much as he can — but he also comes to realize that she’s not made of glass. If that much snot can come out of one person, well. Maybe she’s going to be okay after all.

Derek teaches her how to dance, her on her little tip-toes in her sparkly red shoes, grasping tightly to his fingers as she stands on his feet. Derek fixes her hair into perfect little braids with red ribbons to match her shoes. Derek teaches her how to control her shift. Derek teaches her about her family, and their past. And he sees all the hope for the future in her beautiful brown eyes.

Derek has never loved another soul like he loves his daughter. He worries, sometimes, if he’s spoiling her. But honestly, he has nothing on Stiles when it comes to making sure she never wants for anything.

Stiles is ridiculous. No, really, he is. From the moment they meet their surrogate mother — it’s decided that Derek will provide the sauce for the first child and Stiles for the second, based on a wild poker night — Stiles is hands-on. He stockpiles comics and downloads movies and checks the financials on companies like the one that makes Twizzlers because if it looks like his daughter won’t get to experience the amazing awesomeness of a Twizzler, well. That would be a fucking crime. 

Stiles teaches her how to make a fist. He takes her to the shooting range. He puts a bow in her hand. He has Lydia teach her archaic Latin and take her shopping, even though he insists there’s nothing wrong with her love of men’s plaid shirts and holey knee jeans. Stiles learns how to make perfect braids so that when she inevitably pulls them loose climbing trees and roughhousing in the Preserve with the rest of the pack’s offspring, he can brush the leaves and tangles out and set her to rights before Derek gets home. He buys her tampons and makes Derek take away the pain from her cramps. He sends anon hate to the bullying girls at school who dare to make her cry. He feels vindictive glee when some of his anon tips leads the star quarterback to dumping the lead cheerleader — who’d been the ringleader and most responsible for his daughter’s heartbreak — the night before the senior prom.

Stiles fucking loves his daughter, and while Derek flashes his eyes at the first boy to come around trying to date her, it’s Stiles who goes out and buys a shotgun just to clean it on the front porch when the undeserving idiot comes calling. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> What are Derek and Stiles' most erogenous zones?

Hahahahaha. Okay, well, while I want to be selfish and say it’s Stiles’ nipples…

Beyond the obvious — because there’s just no spot like the head of his dick and/or direct stimulation on his prostate, hey ho! — it’s actually, for Stiles, that place right behind his jaw/under his ear. It’s, um. Yeah. It kind of makes him go all boneless — except for his boner (punny punny pun) — and shivery and he can’t do anything but grab onto Derek and shake against him when Derek scrapes his stubble-covered chin right there. Just thinking about it makes Stiles have to adjust himself. And Derek’s kind of aware every time Stiles is thinking about it because his eyes get all glazed and his lips fall open, pink and lax and begging to have something to wrap around ( _hummina_ ), and the tip of his tongue just kind of peeks out, not doing anything, just hanging there between his lips.

But it’s the splotchy flush that colors his skin and the quick adjustment of his pants that really seals the deal.

For Derek, there’s this place, right behind his left knee. Stiles sort of accidentally discovered it one day while trying to find Derek’s tickle spot — _come on, Derek, everyone is ticklish!_ — and it makes him hard and panting and he kind of loses his mind if Stiles scratches his fingers lightly over that spot. Loses his mind to the tune of finger-shaped bruises on Stiles’ hips, and bite marks on his skin. Huge hickeys. It’s a kind of arousal that makes Derek feel _feral_. Derek feels horrible after the glow wears off the first time, but Stiles? Holy shit, he’s on cloud fucking nine. That was the best. sex. ever. Like, Derek just threw him down, opened him up, and fucked him so hard and long that Stiles thinks his eyes might be permanently crossed.

Seriously. Best. Sex. Ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Does Stiles have a biting kink?

Stiles having a biting kink would make absolutely no sense, for the following reasons: 1) He’s super needle-phobic, which should translate to any sharp, pointy poking, 2) he has a very low tolerance for pain, 3) he has seen too many terrors that started with a single bite.

So yeah, it makes no sense at all.

Which probably explains why Stiles has such a huge biting kink. (Seriously, is there anything about Stiles that makes sense??) Stiles found his kink by accident. The night Peter lifted his arm and offered him the bite, Stiles had the most confused boner ever. That was actually the erratic heart rhythm that Peter mistook as Stiles lying. 

Because Stiles really doesn’t want THE bite, but god, the idea of teeth scraping over his skin? Oh fuck, yes please. That, that, and more of that. ALL of that. With extra nibbles on top.

So after Stiles got together with Derek, who started off treating him like spun glass, Stiles finally broke down and BEGGED Derek to bite him. When Derek did, Stiles came so hard he blacked out — which kinda scared the shit out of Derek. But once that tiny misunderstanding was all cleared up, Derek could barely keep his teeth off Stiles — and Stiles was definitely not complaining.

When Derek is feeling neglected, he’ll just walk up to Stiles and open his mouth over some naked piece of Stiles’ skin. He won’t press his teeth down, he’ll just let them rest on Stiles until Stiles is writhing and squirming with blown pupils, bitten-red lips and his breathing all ragged and his heart tripping double time.

Yeah. Stiles has a kink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> What is Derek's job? And Stiles'?

Derek floats for a while doing odd jobs here and there before he decides to become a substitute teacher. There are a number of reasons for this. 

1) He doesn’t actually NEED money. He can’t live a super extravagant life on the money he has in the bank from the fire and his family’s insurance policies (split three ways), but there’s enough to keep him in food and decent lodging for a very long time. 

2) The school is one of the hubs for supernatural shenanigans. It’s best to be there, on top of things, before they can explode and kill half the teachers. Again. Seriously.

3) Derek, as a sub, can keep an eye out for kids like Isaac. He can smell hidden bruises and unaccountable fear. Usually he gives anonymous tips to child services, but in extreme cases he handles it himself.

4) The money is actually decent for the hours he works and he can work his schedule around supernatural shenanigans.

5) Stiles loves to role play stern teacher/naughty student. *waggly eyebrows*

Stiles, on the other hand, spent two years fighting against becoming a cliche before submitting to the inevitable. He’s a deputy for the Beacon Hills Sheriffs Department.

A) He’s a nosy fucker who wants to know all the gossip and, well, this is perfect.

B) The department NEEDS a pack member.

C) He can keep an eye on his dad’s food intake.

D) Derek loves to role play as the desperate guy who just _can’t go to jail officer! I’ll do anything._ And the handcuffs are sexy.

E) His uniform includes a utility belt. So. Fucking. Awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> What is Derek's favourite thing to do to Stiles's nipples? And does he love giving Stiles beard burn all over his chest?

Derek’s favorite thing to do to Stiles’ nipples? That actually varies from one day to the next because they’re so fucking responsive, omg. One day all he wants to do is suck on them (because apparently he wasn’t breastfed enough as a child or something) because the feel of Stiles’ nipples so plump and full between his lips and against his tongue is just… whooosh. But then watching them tighten up into tiny little shrunken, hard nubs? Wellll, yeah. That’s also 10/10 would do again. Ice cubes? Check. Hot wax? Check. (They use the microwaveable stuff made for eyebrow waxing because Derek has a well-deserved phobia about lit candles.) Scratching his stubble over them? A++ Biting? Scratching? Pinching? Pulling on them til they’re stretched taut and Stiles is caught somewhere between purest pleasure and incredible pain? Hnnnngh. Yeah, no. Derek can’t choose just one.

You’ve seen Stiles’ skin, right? How it pinks up, all splotchy and delightful, when he’s angry or embarrassed? His chest does the same thing. When he’s aroused, that flush hits his upper chest, and you can _see_ it under his skin. So yeah, Derek likes to mark that pale, delicious skin up. He likes to see beard burn — as long as it’s his — and he likes to drag his nails down it. Sometimes his claws, when Stiles talks him into it. He likes to lick it, over and over, until Stiles is writhing because it’s too much, too sensitive, and he pulls back and the skin is all red in one patch. He likes to take the skin into his mouth and suck until it’s bruised and _his_. 

What he really likes, though? Is doing all of that first. The licking, the scratching, the biting, the sucking. Get the skin so sensitized that Stiles has tears running down his temples into his hair as he tosses his head on the pillow and begs for _more, please Derek, now, let me come, oh god…_ And then, when he can tell that Stiles is truly right on the very edge, when he’s damn near hyperventilating, that’s when Derek just scrapes his chin all over Stiles’ chest.

The sight of his chest after a night of that, even three days later, is enough to get Derek hard and needy. So, you know, win-win.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady X asked: 
> 
> So, if Derek is a substitute teacher, what is his favorite subject to sub, and why? What are the Sheriff's thoughts on Stiles being there to monitor his daily lunch?
> 
> We know what kind of parents they are, but how are they around their daughter's friends? Are they the cool parents? The weird ones? The overly strict ones?

For Derek, it's less about subject and more about age group. He floats between the elementary school, the middle school, and the high school because, once the pack turns off the Nemeton, things go back to normal and teachers have a chance of surviving from one day to the next. Some of them even stay for more than a year! But that being said, Derek has days where, when he sees that it's the elementary school calling, he just turns the ringer off on his phone. Because honestly, the only grade at that level that _doesn't_ make him want to rip his face off by the time the final bell rings is third grade.

See, here's the breakdown: Kinder-second grade: too needy. You have to take them as a class to the rest room, and they are all snot-filled little humans just waiting to shed germs on him. And while he is a supernatural being with a very efficient body capable of protecting him from most human illness, the sheer inundation of his body by grody kid-germs is enough to make him ill at least twice a year. And it sucks.

But third grade students can go to the bathroom on their own. They can run messages to other teachers. And best of all? They haven't yet learned to be disrespectful little snots.

Fourth grade is... bearable. The kids are probably the most engaged of the elementary school students, but when he can start to visualize wringing their necks? It's a problem

We just don't talk about fifth grade. Derek is still certain he needs to chunk those brats at the Nemeton to send them back to whatever dimension of hell they crawled out of. Same with the eighth graders. Something about anticipating moving up to a new school makes them demon spawn hellions.

Sixth grade and ninth grade? Derek LOVES those grades. Those are the kids who _used to be_ fifth and eighth graders, but upon moving up to a new level of schooling got beat the hell down by the children above them. He doesn't want to think about how lovely that is because he thinks maybe Peter would have thoughts like that and his life goal is just to not turn into Peter. But it's so true. Sixth and ninth. That's where it's at. 

Seventh grade is like a repeat of fourth grade, with more body odor and hormones. Oh god, the hormones. So many hormones.

Tenth through twelfth? That's what he's here for. For one thing, the courses are challenging enough to keep him mentally challenged and the kids have finally figured out that there is an end goal to this whole thing. So, whereas fifth and eighth graders are not to be borne, twelfth graders are amazing people that he's happy to know, and he attends their graduations with pride, even if he really doesn't think he has much to do with teaching them anything (even though, yeah, he kinda does, because the teachers figured out early on that Derek Hale is hiding a huge brain behind that beautiful face and somehow these kids understands concepts when he teaches them that they have a hard time getting across). 

What Derek really loves about his job, besides the awesome kids -- the ones who ARE awesome, that is, and not little bratlings whose necks he can physically _feel_ crunching between his fingers -- is the fact that it's never the same thing one day to the next. It's impossible to get bored because nothing is ever the same. 

Best thing? They pay him for this shit. Some days he shakes his head in bewilderment at that thought, and others leave him a wreck, muttering about how, "There's not enough money in the world to put up with those bastards more than one day."

\--

The Sheriff spends the first year of Stiles' career hiding in his office and (attempting to) sneak food past Stiles. Stiles, however, is better than his whole K9 unit at sniffing out food that might be less than heart-healthy. After that first year, he figures out a system of sending Stiles on patrol that keeps Stiles out of the office long enough for the Sheriff to indulge in hamburgers and greasy fried foods. By the third year, Stiles has laid down the law around town, and the only burgers that are allowed in the vicinity of the station, much to the dismay of the other officers who work there, are veggie-burgers. 

So, no, the Sheriff is not best pleased about having his nosy-ass son working for him, except for the fact that having his son working for him is _the best thing ever_ because they grow even closer with this new point of commonality.

\--

Their baby girl's friends are extensions of her. Stiles may really dislike that one girl, which makes Derek laugh a little snidely, because she's _so annoying, omg, Derek, shut up, I was nothing like that_ , but he's also aware that the choices his daughter makes in her companions speaks to the person she herself is becoming. He finds it interesting, and if he were more interested in psychology, he'd probably think more about it than he does (which is kind of a lot, actually). Derek just doesn't give a damn as long as his daughter smells happy and content. As long as her friends make her happy and her grades stay up (which they do, she's never dropped below a B in her entire school career, even after she wrote that paper on the horrors of female circumcision for Econ. Coach just sighed heavily when she turned it in, pulled out an age-yellowed paper from his desk, and shook his head. _Like father, like daughter_.), Derek is more than happy to welcome her friends into his house with open arms. She never asks if she can tell them, but Derek sees the way that one girl -- who Stiles is always grumbling good-naturedly about -- looks at her sometimes, with a considering look on her face, like she's putting two and two together and coming up with a solid four. He'll have to keep an eye and ear on that one, make sure he's there to talk to her when she finally puts the pieces together correctly. It doesn't scare him like he thinks it should, because yeah, that girl is the Stiles to their daughter's Scott. It's heartwarming and lovely to behold.

And really, it's not like their daughter has a huge group of friends. Werewolves, for the most part, are small-group oriented. While his daughter is happy and has a wide circle of acquaintances, there are only about three friends that she spends any real amount of time with. So that's okay, then.

Her friends? Are totally in love with Derek. They think Stiles is weirdly cool, but every single one of her friends has, at some point, doodled Derek's name in little bubble hearts in their notebooks. It doesn't hurt that he makes the very best cheesecake brownies or that he is so gentle and patient with them when he substitutes for Algebra the week before the midterm, when they're all frazzled because they just don't _get_ it, Mr. Hale! 

Yeah, he's amazing. *siiiigh* Mr. Haaaale.

Deputy Hale looks amazing in his uniform, but he's such a dork that most of them tend to overlook the more brilliant aspects of his form -- namely his ass in those pants. 

That's okay. Derek appreciates it enough for all of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> What do they name their daughter?! In honor of a lost family/ Pack member? Variation of the name? Some atrocious sin against names like Stiles "Whatever Your Real Name Is" Stilinski? Or maybe overcome by nerves and stress paperwork debacle that is always kept a secret? Oh nickname for their daughter and what does she call her parents?
> 
> \--
> 
> (You guys, I fought this and fought this, but I honestly woke up this morning with this name for her in my head and… yeah. I’m ashamed of me too.)

Her name is Aurora. 

When Derek was pregnant with her, he went on a Disney princess kick. He watched them all, from Snow White right through Sac-Nicte (the latest and greatest Disney princess movie) and for whatever reason, he got really stubborn over her name. She would be Aurora if a girl and Erik if a boy. He just really likes the idea of a princess raised in the woods, unspoiled. He likes less the idea of her pricking her finger and dying, or some creepy guy sneaking into her room and raping her when she’s sixteen -- _Jesus Christ, Stiles, shut up and let me just enjoy my movie; I don’t CARE what Anne Rice wrote under a pen name!_ — but yeah, he secretly loves Aurora best of all the princesses. She danced with an OWL. She’s amazing.

It only occurred to them when their precious baby girl was six days old that Erik rhymes with Derek… which is the same time that they realized Aurora rhymes with Cora and Laura.

It was obviously fate… or some genetic disorder. Not that Stiles can talk. Derek caught him looking up names in a Polish baby name book. The one he liked best sounded like a wet sneeze.

—

When Aurora is eight, all scabbed knees and missing front tooth, she refuses to answer to any name other than Rory. He’s her favorite companion because _he waited for Amy for two thousand years, Daddy! He was a centurion! I wanna be a centurion!_

Stiles starts researching ways to bring back the Roman legion that night…

—

Aurora calls them Daddy. Both of them. Because she’s their precious baby girl and she can call them whatever she wants to. Also, this way, when she makes her gorgeous brown eyes all wide and liquid, and says, “Please, Daddy?” it’s a two for one deal. 

She’s no idiot, Rory.

**Author's Note:**

> [I like answering headcanon questions (it gives me something to do during down-time at work) so feel free to leave your own questions!](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (You can also leave them here in the comments. I don't mind. :D)


End file.
